The Life and Love of Remus Lupin: Book 1
by Aly of Ravenclaw
Summary: All of Remus Lupin's thoughts and dreams and events in his life from the day he got bitten to the day he graduated from Hogwarts. Discontinued


**Chaper 1: Werewolf**

I opened my eyes to reveal a closed ward in Saint Mungo's. It took me a couple seconds to figure out why I was here, seeing the pure white walls of the hospital rather than the pale blue walls I had at home. Then the throbbing pains in my left calf and right shoulder reminded me, and the knowledge of last night came crashing down upon me.

*****

"Stay where I can see you, Remus!" Mum called from the park bench she was sitting at with Dad. The sun and almost set, and I could just make out a pale, full moon hanging in the sky, half covered by wispy clouds.

"Okay!" I called back, dashing to the swing the swing set. I jumped onto the lone unused swing and pushed off; laughing as a gust of wind flew against my face. I was almost high enough to touch one of the branches of the willow near the swing set. I prepared to jump. At the highest point in the swing, I leapt off the swing and launched myself through the air, sticking my hand out to grab a branch from the tree. I dangled there for a second or two, and then dropped, bending my knees to absorb the impact of landing on the ground from ten feet up. Suddenly, I heard the pained cry of a man coming from the border of the woods that grew at the edge of the park. I walked over slowly to investigate, hoping that I, a mere boy of eight years, could cure the ailment that caused a grown man such pain.

When I reached the woods, the pitiful cries stopped abruptly.

"Sir?" I asked tentatively.

No answer.

"Sir?" I asked, louder this time.

No answer.

I had just begun to wonder if the cry had been a figment of my imagination, when I heard a loud snarl from behind. I whirled, nearly tripping over the root my left foot got stuck in. I nearly tripped again when I saw the terrible creature in front of me.

I had seen plenty of pictures of these monsters in my books, and even the Auror books I sneaked from my father's study. None of the pictures could have prepared me for the sight of a real live werewolf.

I started backing away, careful to keep the werewolf in sight. With every backward step, it took one closer. Giving up on keeping the monster in sight, I turned on my heel and sprinted to the park while yelling my head off, hoping there was someone there who could help me.

I wasn't fast enough.

The wolf lunged, and its claw sunk deep into my right shoulder. I screamed with pain and fell onto the forest floor. A familiar growl sounded behind me, and I rolled over onto my back instinctively, to better see the werewolf. I was so panicked I wasn't thinking clearly; while scrambling away backwards I realized too late that I would never be able to outrun a werewolf, especially not while crawling. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs as the gray monster attacked me, sinking its fangs into my left leg. This time I howled in agony, knowing that I was going to die. But suddenly, the teeth left my leg. But suddenly, the teeth left my flesh and the growling subsided. I open my eyes with curiosity.

I was on the floor in a mangled pile, the werewolf in a protective stance over his human prey. Surrounding us was a dozen witches and wizards from around town, rounded up by my dad, who had apparently heard my call for help. Dad was at the front, his wand pointed directly at the werewolf's heart, his expression terrifying.

"Avada-" he started, but then the wolf lunged at him. There was a pandemonium of voices at all the wizards tried to curse the werewolf at the same time, and the creature flew backwards into the middle of a giant tree and slid down the wide truck, getting scratched on the bark and finally hitting the ground with a solid thud. My eyes were wide with shock, but my teeth were clenched in an effort not to scream in pain. The edges of my vision went black, and the blackness crept forward until I could see and feel nothing.

*****

"Remus? Remus, dear?" Mum's voice, hesitant and worried, was the first thing I hear when I came back to consciousness. The room and the bed were unfamiliar, as were the people in white robes attending to me and the one other child in the room. Then reality hit me; I had been bitten by a werewolf. So that must mean I was…but I couldn't be…

"Honey, you're in St. Mungo's," Mum whispered.

The Healer walked in. "Ah…I se you're awake, Mr. Lupin. You have been bitten by a fully transformed werewolf and must stay at St. Mungo's for at least two cycles of the moon, so we can monitor you're behavior when you've transformed. My name it Healer Kiane Smith and I will be looking after you for the next two months." My face was completely blank. I must've looked like an idiot. Inside, I was reeling. _I was a werewolf!? _Of course, I should have known for a long time now, since the second I'd been bitten…

"It's very understandable to be shocked," Healer Smith said, more gently now. "You should drink this potion and sleep. You've had a hard night." I gratefully drank the potion she offered me, longing for an escape from the pain in my leg and the new weight on my heart. I sank onto my soft, cool, clean pillows and gave way to the bliss of unknowing.

**That's the first chapter, people! I don't think battle/fight scenes are my strong point, so I'll probably edit the werewolf part to make it more realistic. All reviews are appreciated, especially ones with constructive criticism! The next chapter will be up in a week or so.**

**~Queen of Slytherin**


End file.
